It Takes Two
by agrainne24
Summary: What if Nikola's last night before his 'death' was in Buenos Aires? And Helen was with him... The third in the Pass the Olympic Torch fanfic relay. Partly set in the now not going to happen season 5 :


******In case you guys have no idea what I'm on about, this is the third**** in a fanfic relay started by Tashah2109. Each fic is based around a Greek God, dictated by the writer before in the chain. The first week was Tashah2109 with Zeus, last week it was chartreuseian with Ares, God of War. Check Tashah2109's story out for a better explanation of what's goin' down. Also, next Friday will be alwayssmilingsam and she'll be writing about Hera, God of Marriage and Family!**

******Without further ado here is my contribution...enjoy! xx**

**It Takes Two**

_Buenos Aires – Spring 1949_

Nikola watched on in a state of aroused euphoria as Helen took the barrio by storm. She was in the centre of a large crowd and yet he only had eyes for her. Earlier that evening, Helen became engrossed in watching young couples dance a tango, the Argentine tango to be precise and in true Magnus form wanted to learn then and there. She had learned the basics very quickly and was now being led around the room by her more experienced partner. He knew when to lead, and Helen was more than willing to accept it seemed to Nikola's more discerning eye, and when to let his feet and those of his partner step into the music. It was as if their bodies were another instrument playing the music. Nikola was fascinated and more than a little jealous at how well their bodies had melded together. Helen followed her handsome partner with the ease of a practised dancer. Staccato kicks and ganchos were placed to perfection.

To work out his jealousy and frustration, Nikola accepted a dance from one of the local girls. She was pretty and it helped immensely to keep his mind from thinking about what his hands should be doing to Helen's body instead of the young upstart. It annoyed him that she had allowed the intimacy and yet he knew if he tried, he would have been shot to kingdom come. Maybe one day he would try his luck again. He knew that day would not be any time soon as tonight was to be his last so to speak. Helen was to help him 'die' later that night. This trip was to be their last adventure for some time to come. At that moment, Helen turned and caught his eye. Oh the promise that look gave him would help him through some lonely years ahead he was sure! Did she even know what she did to him?

Helen for her part had been watching Nikola out of the corner of her eye the entire time she was dancing. She revelled in the fact that he was watching her that intently. She knew he was jealous and it excited her, she was shocked to discover. As she was drawn in closer to her dance partner with her leg rising up of its own accord as it brushed against his leg she saw that Nikola's eyes grew dark with desire and she decided brazenly to see how far she could push him before he couldn't take it anymore and gathered her into his arms. If he was to 'die' tonight she wanted him to have something to remember her. So she twisted around, dropped down and as she slowly brought herself up to her full height she found and kept eye contact with Nikola. A grin formed on her lips as she saw how affected Nikola really was by the move. His poor dance partner had no chance.

She was doing that on purpose, she had to be and with every man's eye on her while she danced so provocatively! Nikola gave up the pretence of trying to ignore just how hot Helen looked while she danced. He wove his way through the dancing couples and without any preamble spun Helen out of her dance partner's arms and into his own.

"You are going to be the death of me, Helen. Dancing in such a way."

"I thought that was the intention tonight, Nikola." Helen spoke softly into his ear as she moved with him around the floor.

"Oh yes certainly. Do you know what will make it better?"

"No but I'm sure you'll tell me." Helen shook her head and bit her lip.

"A kiss." Nikola answered some breathlessly as he bent his head to capture her rosy lips in a bruising kiss. And the rest of the night passed in a blur of happiness for Nikola. He had Helen in his arms; he could die a very happy man.

Xxx

_New Sanctuary - January 2012_

Helen watched as 'the children' enjoyed the music that was playing. It made her think of another celebratory night about 60 years ago. She smiled to herself and she left them to enjoy their party. It really wasn't her scene and it wasn't Nikola's either as he was nowhere to be found. She took a guess as to where he might be and headed in that direction, a plan forming in her mind. On her way to Nikola she took a detour to the cellar and picked up a very special bottle of wine she had been saving for a special occasion. If her survival of the blast that took out the Old Sanctuary wasn't a cause for celebration she didn't know what could constitute as one.

Armed with two wine glasses and the bottle of wine she entered the library. Sitting comfortably in an armchair by the fire was Nikola looking rather content. There was a smile playing on his lips as he read his book. Hearing her heels click on the parquet floor he looked up. This time the smile was for her.

"I thought you'd still be enjoying your party, Helen."

"As it turns out it wasn't my kind of party. I would rather celebrate in quiet with you."

Handing him a glass she smiled at the look of happiness on his face. She crossed the room, found her father's old gramophone and placed a record onto the turntable to play. As the music floated out around the room, Helen turned back to Nikola and saw him inspecting the wine bottle with raised eyebrows. He looked to her with a question in his eye and she simply nodded and said "yes Nikola it is an identical bottle to the one you very kindly ruined with your intention to hide your De-vamper. Winston gave me two bottles in celebration of the war ending. I was keeping this one for an occasion such as this."

"And here was I thinking I knew where you kept all your secret staches. Well played, my dear."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Each enjoying the others willingness to sit in quiet without breaking the spell. As the music changed on the turntable, Nikola smiled recognising the piece. Putting his glass down, he stood and walked over to where Helen sat and with a flick of the wrist he said "shall we see if we remember, Helen?"

Shocked at the tears that had sprung into her eyes, Helen could only nod her consent. In his arms, the dam broke. Helen let her emotions out for the first time since arriving at the new Sanctuary. She sobbed quietly as he twisted and turned her before bringing her back in very close. Wiping the tears from her cheek with a kiss, Nikola spoke softly against her ear "no tears tonight, ljubav. I want to see that beautiful smile of yours."

"I am so happy at this moment, Nikola. You have no idea."

"Do you remember the last time we danced this?"

"How could I forget! Buenos Aires was beautiful at that time. The barrio was bustling and you and I were enjoying the last of each other's company."

"You were also in another man's arms that evening if I remember correctly."

"Ah Nikola it was only to tease you."

"You've never realised how that image of you dancing in the middle of that barrio kept me sane for those long years without you, have you?"

"It was your goodbye kiss that kept me sane." Helen told him as she flicked her leg in between his once more.

Unbeknownst to the couple dancing, they were being observed from the doorway. Will, Henry and Kate had been drawn by the music and had come to investigate. Kate slouched against the doorframe with a contented sigh. She whispered to Henry, "Do they even know what they have? Most couples would kill to have that kind of chemistry." Looking at the couple in front of him, Henry observed "Of the Doc's feelings I'm unsure but Tesla is head over heels, has been since they met. But honestly, I think she knows. She's just in denial." With that he closed the door leaving the couple to enjoy their celebration in peace.


End file.
